


Telenovelas

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, shitty secret santa, they just watch telenovelas and make out ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: "McCree and REyes HUGGING BC REYESES SOAP OPERA ENDED IN A CLIFFHANGER"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/gifts).



“I can’t believe this shit!”

Reyes slammed his fists on a coffee table, the flimsy wooden legs threatening to give under the brute force.

McCree hastily got his feet off it, scooting closer to the Commander on the ratty old couch. He was pretty sure he just sat over a stain he’d left there himself.

“C’mon, _jefe_ , it’s no big deal. Sure ain’t worth throwin’ a hissy fit over somethin’ so dumb,” Jesse comforted him, a little shocked at the outburst.

If looks could kill, Jesse would be dead a thousand times over.

“What did you fucking call my favorite _telenovela_ ?” Reyes growled, low and dangerous. “Do you know how long I’ve been watching this? How many seasons it’s been going on? They took a break for four years - _four years, Jesse!_ \- before releasing the finale,” he gestured roughly to the holographic screen, paused to a static shot of a woman crying. The timing had been awkward at best. “And now this? This is how they betray me?!”

Jesse chuckled and watched Gabriel slump back into his seat, swallowed by the cushions. “Whatever. It didn’t make a lick of sense to me. And the camera work was shoddy as all hell.” He rested a hand on the Commander’s shoulder, only to have it shoved away a second later.

“First of all, the close-ups are dramatic, you brat.”

“Uh-huh,” Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Your westerns aren’t any better. This used to be a goddamn masterpiece! Shut up, McCree,” Reyes elbowed the cowboy’s side when he started snickering. “And second, you would’ve understood perfectly fine if you’d actually watched from the beginning.”

“Yeah, gonna pass on that,” the gunslinger replied while reaching for Gabriel’s neck and shoulders again. “Good lord, you’re tense,” he whispered.

“No.” Reyes stood up abruptly. “No, you know what? You’re watching this one properly. Right now,” he muttered as he rolled the episode back to the start.

“But--”

“Just shut up and watch. Do you really think I can vent about _telenovelas_ with anyone else?”

 

\---

 

A flurry of spanish and ‘dramatic’ close-ups filled the dark common room for the next hour, punctuated by McCree’s increasingly engaged questions, remarks, exclamations and gasps at the finale - a cheap cliffhanger which didn’t resolve any part of the extremely garbled and confusing plot. The cowboy now had an inkling of the disappointment Gabriel must have felt.

“So that Jorge Luís fellow was married to that screamin’ woman, uh…”

“María.”

“But then he ended up with Cristina--”

“--who we know is her sister, although they were separated at birth,” Reyes continued.

“Right. And his brother was into both of ‘em, though I really don’t get it ‘cause that one looked meaner than a skilletful of rattlesnakes. But then their father gets in the way, sayin’ he can’t marry an orphan, and that birth certificate came up…”

Gabe grunted, arms crossed.

“So it turns out Jorge and the others are all siblings? Jesus, that’s messed up.”

“And Esteban, their father, murdered his wife in cold blood when he found out about her affair. So technically they’re half-siblings.”

“Good lord,” Jesse sighed, snuggling against Gabriel’s side. “All of that, just to end up with a whole lot of cryin’, and us not even knowin' what the hell happens next? What a shit ending.”

“I _know_ ,” Reyes growled, fists curled.

The Commander looked about ready to explode, or at least to grind his teeth into dust by how hard his jaw was clenching.

A brilliant idea crossed Jesse's mind. “Hey, we’ll make our own ending. What if...the big plot twist is Jorge’s actually gay, and that’s why he couldn’t be happy with ‘em?”

Reyes snorted as the cowboy straddled his lap. “Sure. Who’s he gonna be with, in your little fantasy?”

“Oh, c’mon, didn’t you see the way he looked at that doctor who handed him the birth certificate? Totally bangin’,” Jesse smirked, moving closer to the Commander.

“Alright, fine, they run off into the sunset. What next?” Reyes asked, wrapping his arms around McCree’s waist. The cowboy happily leaned into the embrace.

“Well, I reckon they’re gonna have to take a break eventually, maybe have a good old fashioned fuck along the way,” Jesse murmured against Gabriel’s lips. “Maybe in a cheap motel, on a filthy old couch just like this one…”

Gabriel groaned and closed the distance, kissing him furiously with every bit of pent up energy he had.

The _telenovela_ kept running on screen, muted and forgotten, for the better part of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun......


End file.
